Under the sky
by Akita Michiyo
Summary: Sasori masih hidup, dia bernafas- bukan berwujud sebagai boneka lagi, keajaiban memembuatnya kembali menjadi manusia. Manusia seutuhnya, dia bernafas, darahnya mengalir lancar, organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik. Bukannya bersyukur Sasori malah menyesalinya. Tapi semuanya berubah, berkat gadis Uchiha itu. WARNING OC! Author baru, yoroshiku nee


Sasori memandang gadis bersurai hitam yang berdiri mematung di depan selnya dengan wajah datar. Iris onyxnya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Sasori enggan membuka pembicaraan, begitu pula gadis itu.

Sasori berbalik memunggungi gadis itu. 30 menit lebih dalam posisi seperti itu membuat punggungnya sakit.

_Sakit?_ Ya, Sasori merasakan sakit. Dia masih hidup, dia bernafas– bukan berwujud sebagai boneka lagi, keajaiban memembuatnya kembali menjadi manusia. Manusia seutuhnya, dia bernafas, darahnya mengalir lancar, organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik. Bukannya bersyukur Sasori malah menyeselinya.

Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Dia tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi, apa yang membuat _kami_–_sama_ berbaik hati dan memperbolehkannya hidup?!

Dia berharap bisa meraih sebuah benda yang tajam dan menusukkanya tepat di jantungnya. _Tapi tidak akan bisa_. Rantai yang membelenggu tangannya membunuh ruang geraknya, berada di dalam sel yang menghisap cakra juga membuatnya semakin hari semakin lemah. Apa boleh buat, dia missing–nin dan mantan penjahat kelas S, konoha pasti akan menghukumnya seberat beratnya.

_Konoha?_ Sasori tersenyum miris mengingat berada di mana dia sekarang. Desa tersembunyi tempat kunoichi _pink _yang hampir membunuhnya. _Hampir. _

_Bruk_

Sasori menoleh. Ada sedikit perasaan terkejut saat melihat gadis raven itu masih berada di sana– tapi dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Iris onyxnya masih menatap Sasori, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum senang. Gadis itu berdiri kemudian menepuk nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Besok aku ke sini lagi. _Matta ashita_ Saso–_nii_~" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari pergi

"Bocah aneh"

Dia tidak terkejut, dia tau semua warga konoha mengetahuinya, ketertangkapannya sudah jadi rahasia umum. Bahkan mungkin sampai ke telinga gadis yang meninggalkan selnya 5 detik yang lalu.

_Gadis?_ Melihat tingginya yang tidak lebih dari 150 centi dengan surai hitam bertwin tale, anak itu lebih pantas di sebut bocah dari pada gadis. Lagipula dia tidak memakai headband konoha, yang artinya dia belum mengikuti ujian genin dan sepertinya belum cukup umur untuk mengikuti ujian itu.

.

.

.

"Saso–_niiiiii_~" Sasori terlonjak kaget. Tidurnya terganggu karna suara melengking yang tiba tiba memecah keheningan. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap gadis yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Aku datang lagi~ _genki ka_ Saso–_nii_?" Sasori tidak menjawab. Hazelnya menatap onyx gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"_Ne ne ne_ Saso–_nii_! Tadi sebelum berangkat ke sini aku bertemu dengan _blablabla….._" gadis itu terus mengoceh menceritakan hal yang di alaminya tadi pagi. Sasori tidak perduli dan kembali merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan gadis raven itu bercerita sendiri. Tapi–

_Tuk!_

Sasori meringis sakit dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

_Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk!_

Sasori bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap gadis raven itu dengan tatapan horror. Merasa di respon, bukannya menyesal kanra telah melempari Sasori dengan kerikil gadis itu malah tertawa "Wajah mu lucu Saso–_nii_!"

"_Urusai_ bocah!" – kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Sasori. Gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan tatapan takjub.

Sasori menghela nafas, sudah bertahun tahun dia mengurung emosinya. Dan sekarang? Dia melepaskannya begitu saja pada bocah kecil yang melemparinya dengan kerikil!

"Ngomong ngomong soal dimarahin. Tadi pagi Tsunade _baa–chan_ menyemprot ku dengan omelan gara gara aku menjatuhkan sakenya dan _blablabla….._" Gadis itu mulai mengoceh lagi. Sasori tidak bertanya, tidak berniat mendengarkan juga dia duduk bersender sambil menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar. Sasori? Masih duduk bersender sambil menatap gadis itu, dengan sesekali menguap karna bosan. Dia ingin melanjutkan tidurya, tapi kalau dia melakukannya gadis itu akan melemparinya kerikil lagi. Hei! Sasori itu pemuda yang punya harga diri tinggi loh!

"…Yuzu–_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasori dan gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Gadis raven itu tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya karna sibuk bercerita, sedangkan Sasori tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di selnya karna sibuk menatap gadis itu bercerita.

"Sakura–_nee_~"

Kunoichi bersurai pink itu tersenyum lalu membuka sel Sasori. Dia meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja di samping Sasori lalu mendekati Sasori.

"Sakura–_nee_ mau memeriksa keadaan Saso–_nii_ ya?"

Kunoichi itu mengangguk lalu memeriksa keadaan Sasori. Sasori hanya pasrah dan tidak memberontak saat kunoichi itu menyentuhnya– tidak seperti di awal Sakura memeriksa keadaannya.

Onyx gadis yang Sakura panggil Yuzu itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengobati luka luka Sasori yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Kondisi mu hari ini mengalami kemajuan Sasori. Pertahankan keadaan ini ya" Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar sel Sasori.

Setelah kunoichi itu selesai mengunci sel Sasori, Yuzu menghampirinya. Mereka berbincang bincang mengenai sesuatu, Sasori tidak tertarik. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya– melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"Saso–_nii_ aku pulang dulu ya. _Matta ashita_~"

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sel tahananya sepi. Tidak ada suara cempreng yang mengganggu tidurnya, tidak ada ocehan monolog yang kadang membosankan, tidak ada hal yang dapat Sasori lihat.

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa saat mengetahui gadis raven itu tidak menepati janjinya. _Kesepian?_ Ya, tampaknya pemuda kalajengking ini merasa kesepian.

Sasori berbaring dan memandangi langit langit selnya dengan tatapan kosong. Batu batu kokoh yang menutupi sel yang lebih terlihati seperti goa itu tersusun dengan sangat apik. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya, tepatnya _tidak akan pernah_. Pemuda ruby ini menutup matanya, menyembunyikan hazelnya yang redup._ Tidak punya tujuan sama sekali, kenapa tidak hukuman mati saja_–

"SASO–_NIIII_~~!"

Sasori tersentak kaget dan menatap gadis raven di belakangnya dengan tatapan horror. _Tunggu, di belakang?_

Gadis raven itu tersenyum "Aku ke sini ngegantiin Sakura–_nee_ ngebawa sarapan" serunya. Hazel Sasori melirik meja di sebelahnya, _kapan bocah ini masuk?_ Sasori mengerutkan alisnya kenapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu?

Tanpa perasaan takut gadis itu duduk di depan Sasori. Onyxnya menatap Sasori dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum.

Di pandangi dari atas sampai bawah membuat Sasori risih "Pulang sana bocah!"

Yuzu– gadis raven itu menggeleng kuat kuat lalu tersenyum, pipi chubbynya membuatnya terlihat seperti bakpao "Sebentar lagi. Aku masih mau di sini sama Saso–_nii._"

_Oh baiklah, gadis ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan_. Sasori menghela nafas, hazelnya menatap onyx itu dengan intens. Sebenarnya Sasori berniat menakuti gadis itu, tapi onyx itu malah terlihat semakin berbinar binar. _Oke Sasori menyerah_ "Kau tidak takut pada ku?"

Yuzu menggeleng "Tidak."

"Memangnya kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Bibir Yuzu membentuk dua lengkungan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat _kawaii_, egonya yang tinggi membuat Sasori menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu "Akasuna no Sasori. Missing–nin dan mantan penjahat kelas S, pernah tergabung dalam organisasi Akatsuki, ninja Sunagakure yang berkhianat, mantan partner Orochimaru dan Deidara, hobi mengoleksi puppet, dan punya motto 'seni adalah keindahan abadi' tanggal lahir 8 november, tipe darah AB, tinggi 164,1 dan berat 47,3."

Sasori tercengang. Gadis itu tau banyak tentang dirinya, bahkan sampai tipe darah, tinggi dan berat! "K–kau tau semua itu dari mana?"

"Eh? Gak dari mana mana."

"Lalu? Kenapa bisa semendetail itu?"

"Aku bisa membacanya~"

"Eh?"

Yuzu itu tertawa lepas. Sasori menapkan wajah idiotnya, wajah idiot paling lucu yang pernah di liat gadis itu. Yuzu mengusap airmata yang keluar di pelupuk matanya karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sasori yang menyadari Yuzu tertawa karna wajah idiotnya berdehem keras, iris hazelnya menatap Yuzu yang bangun dari duduknya lalu menepuk nepuk celananya.

"Aku harus menemui Tsunade _baa–chan_. Besok aku ke sini lagi,_ matta ashita_~"

Setelah mengunci sel Sasori, gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasori dengan senyum mengembang lalu berlari pergi.

Sasori terdiam lalu menyentuh dadanya. Emosi yang selalu di pendamnya hari ini sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Pemuda ruby itu tidak menyukai perasaan ini, tapi dia juga tidak membencinya. Rasa nyaman yang di rasakannya membuat dadanya hangat, perasaan nostalgia yang dari dulu sangat di inginkannya. Iris hazelnya mulai menampakan cahaya, dia tidak sabar bertemu hari esok.

_Tunggu_–_tidak sabar?_ Iris hazelnya meredup, dia tidak mengenal gadis itu, sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dia tidak boleh menggantungkan harapan pada bocah yang bahkan kelewat polos itu!

.

.

.

'_Aaaaawww manisnyaaaa._'

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Yuzu ada di dalam selnya, gadis raven itu menatapnya tengan tatapan berbinar binar "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah!"

Yuzu tersenyum "Mengantarkan sarapan~"

"Pergi dari sini!"

Yuzu tersentak kaget, onyxnya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya tanya dan Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar '_Katakan kau membencinya Sasori!_' Sasori berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"…..Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau meyakinkan diri mu sendiri untuk membenci ku?"

Sasori tersentak '_Aku belum mengutarakannya bukan? Kenapa dia tau?_'

Yuzu menggenggam tangan kanan Sasori dengan erat, rantai di tangan Sasori berbunyi nyaring karena gerakan yang sangat tiba tiba itu.

Sasori tidak mencoba menepis tangan Yuzu. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari dadanya saat gadis ini menyentuhnya. Ini sentuhan fisik mereka yang pertama kali, sentuhan fisik pertama kali juga untuk Sasori dalam wujud manusia.

"Kenapa kau mau membenci ku? Kau tidak percaya pada ku Saso–_nii_? Apa yang membuat mu ragu menggantukan harapan mu pada ku?" hazel Sasori menatap onyx Yuzu dengan intens. Onyx itu berkilat sedih, ada sedikit perasaan marah yang tergambar di dalamnya.

"Aku–"

"Takut melukai ku?" potong Yuzu "Tidak, aku yakin Saso–_nii_ tidak akan pernah melukai ku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku bisa membaca semuanya Saso–_nii_. Aku bisa membaca emosi orang lain, firasat ku selalu benar" genggaman tangan Yuzu semakin menguat "Emosi mu tergambar jelas."

"Tapi–"

"Kamu gak perlu takut menyakiti ku Saso–_nii_" Yuzu tersenyum manis dan mencoba meyakinkan Sasori.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidat mu bocah!"

_Bocah?_ Yuzu tersenyum miris "Aku bukan bocah!"

"Bocah ya tetap bocah."

Yuzu menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Aku 17 tahun Saso–_nii_!"

Sasori mengerutkan alisnya _17? Bohong ah!_

"_Hidoooii_! Aku 17 tahun!"

Sasori masih menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Ne_ Saso–_nii_, ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Yuzu tiba tiba. Sasori diam, dia tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Yuzu melanjutkan ceritanya "Ingat waktu aku menatap mu dengan tatapan bertanya tanya?"

Sasori mengangguk. Dia ingat, sangat mengingatnya, semuanya terekam jelas di dalam memorinya. Gadis raven yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya tanya, 30 menit lebih terlewati hanya untuk saling menatap, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Dari kecil aku punya kemampuan membaca seseorang. Dan waktu bertemu dengan mu, aku tidak bisa membaca apa apa. Kau kosong tanpa emosi."

_Kosong tanpa emosi?_ Ya, Sasori saat itu benar benar kosong, dia memendam semua emosinya. Tidak ada yang mau dan bisa dia lakukan, pasrah mungkin kata paling tepat untuknya.

"Dan lucunya aku tertarik" Yuzu sedikit tertawa "Dan kau tau Saso–_nii_? Aku bertekat mengembalikan semua emosi yang kau kurung."

"….Kenapa" _perintah hokage kah?_

Yuzu menggeleng "Bukan perintah hokage. Aku melakukannya atas dasar kemauan ku sendiri, aku gak begitu suka sama orang yang terlalu pasrah sama keadaan. Saso–_nii_" kedua tangan Yuzu menggenggam tangan kanan Sasori semakin erat. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan hazel yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan "Karna di bawah langit, masih banyak hal yang harus kamu lihat."

Sasori terpaku. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya dia tidak merasakan hal ini, dia nyaman berada di dekat Yuzu, rasa nyaman itu membuat dia benar benar menggantungkan seluruh harapannya pada gadis raven itu.

Hidupnya sudah berada di tangan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Sasori tidak punya tujuan– dia tidak punya hal lain yang dia inginkan. Pasrah adalah kata paling tepat untuk nya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia menyadari satu hal, dia masih mempunyai keinginan. Dia ingin gadis itu, menginginkan gadis itu tetap di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, jangan takut untuk melukai ku. Aku bukan gadis kelewat polos, aku juga pernah tinggal di dalam jeruji ini~ aku mantan pembunuh bayaran" seru Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

"…Eh?"

"_Doushite?_ Ada yang salah Saso–_nii_?"

Sasori terpaku, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis ini sudah berumur 17 tahun saja membuat Sasori terkejut setengah mati. Dan di tambah dengan ini? _Serius_ _pembunuh bayaran?!_

"Saso–_nii_ gak percaya? Astaga apa muka ku sepolos itu."

Sasori mengghela nafas "Kabar buruknya memang aku antara percaya dan gak percaya, tapi kabar baiknya aku mencoba untuk percaya."

Yuzu tersenyum senang "_Hontou? Arigatou _Saso–_nii._"

"Nama mu?"

"Yuzuki. Yuzuki Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

Gadis itu tersenyum "Yang dunia tau Uchiha tinggal 3 orang. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada aku, aku masih hidup."

Hari ini Sasori 3 kali terkejut. Dan tiga tiganya karna gadis raven itu. Bocah yang keliatan kelewat polos ini berumur 17 tahun, mantan pembunuh bayaran, dan seorang Uchiha?! Astaga _kami-sama_ sungguh sulit dipercaya!

"Yuzu! Benar ternyata kau ada di sini!"

Yuzu dan Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara. Kunoichi berambut seperti permen kapas itu terlihat terengah engah.

"Sakura–_nee_~"

"…_A–ano_, kalian ngapain?"

Yuzu mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian gadis raven itu baru menyadarinya. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Sasori.

"Ah Saso–_nii gomeeennn._"

"_Daijobu._"

"…_Ano_, maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Tapi Yuzu kami butuh bantuan mu. Shinobi yang baru kembali dari desa Iwa terkena racun yang cukup parah. Kami tidak bisa apa apa tanpa mu."

"Ah baik" Yuzu mentap Sasori lalu tersenyum "Besok aku ke sini lagi. _Matta ashita_ Saso–_nii_~"

Sasori menatap punggung gadis raven itu yang semakin menjauh "_Matta ashita_" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tinggal menghitung hari, Sasori sebentar lagi bebas! Sasori tersenyum senang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari sel ini, sebentar lagi dia bisa menghirup udara segar, sebentar lagi dia bisa menatap lagit biru yang selalu di banggakan Yuzu.

Sasori berubah? Ya, sifat jeleknya perlahan lahan berubah. Karna gadis itu. Gadis Uchiha yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Gadis yang punya masa lalu yang sama kelamnya seperti dirinya.

Di umur 5 tahun dia harus menyaksikan pembantaian clan Uchiha, di umur 5 tahun dia harus melihat orang orang yang di sayanginya bersimbah darah.

_Firasat gadis itu kuat_– ya, di malam pembantaian firasatnya membawa kakinya keluar dari distrik Uchiha. Kaki mungilnya berjalan tanpa tujuan ke arah hutan. Saat pembantaian selesai, kaki mungilnya membawanya kembali ke distrik Uchiha dan saat itu dia melihat semuanya. Darah, tubuh tak bernyawa, bau amis yang menyengat.

Hal yang wajar jika anak berumur 5 tahun lari ketakutan melihat semua itu. Dia tau Itachi yang melakukannya, dia tau Itachi melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan.

Kaki mungilnya terus berlari, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah berlari jauh ke luar konoha. Di pelariannya itu dia bertemu dengan sekelompok pembunuh bayaran. Dia tidak mau mati sekarang, banyak hal yang mau di pelajarinya. Dan keajaiban, pembunuh bayaran itu tidak membunuhnya, mereka malah merawat Yuzu dan menjadikannya salah satu anggota keluarga.

Yuzu tumbuh dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran, kemampuannya membuat racun yang mematikan membuatnya menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang paling di cari. Harusnya tidak ada masalah, gadis itu bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.

Tapi dia harus melihat pembantaian keluarganya sekali lagi. Dua kali mengalami keterpurukan, dua kali harus melihat orang yang di sayanginya bersimbah darah.

Di saat seperti itu dia bertemu dengan kunoichi berambut kapas yang sedang menjalankan misi. Awalnya Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Yuzu adalah pembunuh banayan yang sedang di carinya, tapi Yuzu menyerahkan diri.

Kehangatan dari Sakura lah yang membuatnya sadar dan menyerakhan diri 'di bawah langit, masih banyak hal yang harus kamu lihat.'

Bukan hanya Sasori yang mengalami keputus asaan, ternyata gadis itu juga. Mereka berdua punya cerita yang serupa, itu yang membuat Yuzu bersikeras untuk mengembalikan emosi Sasori yang pernah di kurungnya.

"Saso–_nii_~ aku datang lagi~"

Sasori tersenyum dan menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Besok kau bebas ya? _Omedettooo~_"

"Hm. _Arigatou._"

"Aku udah menyusun daftar kemana aja besok kita pergi~ ehehe. _Ne_ Saso–_nii_–"

Celotehan Yuzu terputus karna Sasori menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis itu "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel –_nii_. Entah kenapa aku kesal mendengarnya."

Yuzu menggembungkan pipinya "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau lebih tua?"

"T–tua?" Sasori menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan horror.

Yuzu tertawa pelan "_Jaa_ kalau gak mau di panggil pake embel embel –_nii_. Hmm."

Sasori menatap Yuzu yang sibuk berfikir, mencari nick name baru untuk dirinya "Saso–_pyon_~" Sasori tertawa pelan. Yuzu memanggil namanya dengan embel embel aneh.

"Apa yang salah?" Yuzu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasori tidak menahan diri lagi kali ini, pemuda ruby itu benar benar mencubit pipi Yuzu "Besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan."

.

.

.

"Ini toko bunga Yamanaka, ini kedai ramem Ichiraku, ini gedung Hokage, ini rumah sakit Konoha– aku kerja di sini loh, ini Konoha academy–" gadis raven itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menarik Sasori.

Sasori tidak memperhatikan, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan gadis itu, memperhatikan caranya bercerita, memperhatikan tangannya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Daann ini distrik Uchiha~ mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini besama ku!"

Ya– mulai hari ini dia menjadi warga konoha, dan mulai hari ini Akasuna no Sasori tinggal di distrik Uchiha.

"Kamu tinggal di sini, tepat di sebelah rumah ku~" seru Yuzu "Ayo masuk, silakan melihat lihat aku mau masak makan malam dulu~"

Bukannya melihat lihat Sasori malah mengekor Yuzu ke dapur dan memperhatikan tangan cekatan gadis itu dalam memasak.

"_Doushite _Saso–_pyon_?"

Sasori menggeleng "_Iie_, lanjutkan saja."

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Yuzu sedikit risih karna diperhatikan begitu intens "Kenapa sih? Mau ngomong sesuatu?"

"_A–ano_ Yuzu" Sasori menggaruk pipinya pelan. Yuzu menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya tanya, meskipun gadis raven itu sudah sedikit banyak bisa membaca Sasori, tapi kadang ada saatnya gadis itu tidak bisa membacanya.

"_A–ano_, di saat aku udah sukses nanti. Dan di saat kau sudah cukup dewasa…" wajah Sasori mulai memerah.

Yuzu tertawa dalam hati. _Wakatta_, dia tau apa yang mau di katakan Sasori. Tapi gadis itu memilih diam dan membiarkan Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia mau Sasori mengatakannya secara langsung.

"…_A–ano_… k–kalau itu terjadi. M–m–maukah kau m–me–menikah dengan ku?" Sasori menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Saso–_pyon_, maaf…"

_Deg!_

Sasori menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan memelas. Satu satunya alasan pemuda ruby itu melanjutkan hidupnya adalah untuk gadis itu, dan sekarang gadis itu menolaknya. Entah mengapa Sasori merasa hidupnya tidak berharga lagi.

"Maaf aku… tidak bisa…"

Sasori memejamkan matanya. Tidak, dia tidak mau mendengar gadis raven itu menolaknya—

"…Aku tidak bisa menolak mu Saso–_pyon._"

"Eh?"

Hazel Sasori menatap onyx Yuzu dengan tatapan bingung "K–kau tidak menolak ku?"

"Hee? Kenapa aku menolak mu?! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak mu Saso–_pyon_" Yuzu tersenyum jail.

_Kami_–_sama!_ Pemuda ruby itu seakan lupa caranya bernafas! Rasa bahagia di dadanya tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Dia memeluk gadisnya dengan sangat erat.

"_Arigatou arigatou arigatou._"

"Hm, _daisuki_ Saso–_pyon._"

"_Daisuki mo. Hontou ni daisuki_ Yuzu."

.

.

.

Karna di bawah langit, masih banyak yang harus kau lihat.

_Fin_

Arigatou gozaimasutaaa~~

Ettou- yoroshiku neee, author baru di sinii


End file.
